Blind Beauty broken hearts
by Prepsage21
Summary: What do you get when you combine an already insecure hybrid Bella a father who is barely around love and a bully? A recipe for a broken heart of course ***On hold***
1. Chapter 1

Blind Beauty and Broken Hearts

Summery: What do you get when you combine an already insecure hybrid Bella a father who is barely around love and a bully? A recipe for a broken heart of course

BPOV.

The summers over , and today is my first day back at school which was great because my arrogant father wasn't around yet another summer it's like I never existed , It's like I have to pay for his suffering every second of my life and I live forever so it's not like my pain will ever have an end its probably going to get worse. The one thing I am Grateful for is I have Alice Cullen she's my best friend like a gift to me that I can enjoy forever , so thankfully I didn't have to spend the summer completely alone. Well the time for school neared after my long routine of getting ready like I've done so many times before I left walking to school in my new outfit , once inside the building im greeted by a bouncing alice.

"Bella Bella!" she squealed.

"what!?" I yelled.

"my brothers moving back here and he's at the school today!" She squeaked sounding very chipper as usual.

"is that the single one you're always telling me about?" I ask

"yes! I want you to meet him!"Alice squeaked pushing me to Edward passing jasper as I saw him role his eyes mentally I agreed with his expression but Alice was my friend so I couldn't get whiny at leaset not this time.

We came upon a group of boys , so that's when Alice pushed me right into the back of bronzed haired man whish is when I fell on my bum he turned around and my heart just fluttered.

"Ohhhhhhh! Look who fell its Klutzy Barbie!" Rosalie yelled. With that Everyone Including Edward laughed at me and I quickly ran off to class the whole day I was laughed at my heart ripped in two I was hurt after school I just ran home when Alice wasn't looking after the incident she just glued to me and right now I needed space so I ran to my room, quickly locking the door in the process.

To zone myself out I wrote in my diary as usual sometimes it helped me deal with what annoyed me right in that moment and the pain would subside a little while so I just curled up and wrote everything down.

Dear Diary,  
Hi its Bella again what's wrong now you ask? Well I had the worst day at school I know Alice didn't mean it but she gets to excited sometimes and when she pushed me into Edward I fell everyone laughed at me on Rosalie's insult boy did I feel proud though when Alice stood up for me but the hurtful feeling lingered all day long I got away first chance because after all that being the protective girl she is Alice glued herself to my side I love her an all she's the greatest friend in the world but sometimes she's to clingy and her brother? He so hot! But the worst part is that he is a bully he just laughed like everyone else didn't bother to help me up feel Lied to Alice told me he was such a gentle men whenever she spoke of him witch made me excited to meet him whenever that time came well he wasn't he was an arrogant fool like all men are and yes stupid me feels even worse about myself.

After writing I locked it away under my floor board were no one and I mean no one would ever find out how I felt deep inside because they think im a happy cheerful teen and I want to maintain that because no one would gift a damn if everything was told differently , I would rather just have a Best Buddy like My girl Alice than the whole school even my father know how I feel and get hurt even more than I already am.

About midway though my dinner that night witch I prepared myself yet again I head banging at the door. "ugh" I groaned as I got up to get it expecting Alice. "Alice I am F.." Midway through my sentence I saw it was Edward "Oh Boy what do you want?" I spat crossing my arms narrowing my eyes.

"Awww does Shorty have her panties in a bunch" He sarcastically told me.

" No, I'm just Pissed off and a lot of other things but who am I to throw out my feelings and life story to someone Not Even Knowing my name first Laughs at me for something that clearly was not my fault! You don't know me you never will so you have no right come here acting like you all that speaking of which were did you get my address?" I yelled at him.

"Awww someone put on there big girl pants today and my mother who got it from Alice were is she by the way?" He asked politely his sudden change in tone ticked me off just a little.

"well I don't know I haven't seen her and even if I have I wouldn't tell you in fact if I were Alice id be ashamed to have a brother like you!" I screeched. "Now get off my property before I call the cops for harassment" I added with a slight hint of attitude as I slammed the door in his face.

Edward rolled his eyes Flashing away wondering how bella lives all alone.

Pissed I couldn't even finish my dinner so I turned lights out and went to my room locking it "ugh! Why is everyone so arrogant and clueless!" I stammered kicking the wall.

Then my cell rang.  
"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello sweet heart" I heard my dad I rolled my eyes.

"Hi dad" I answered.

"How was school?"He asked.

"Fine dad I'm gonna go ill talk to you later" I told him hiding everything.

"Alright honey" With that he hung up.

at least he called I went to bed at 8 that night annoyed and hurt I barely slept with all these thoughts in my head.


	2. Hell hole

Chapter 2 Hell hole

_

BPOV

The rest of the week at school was hell, But I didn't show how hurt I really was over it I just shrugged it off and with everything I had I would hold back tears of anger and humiliation I was hoping that Monday would be better once it rolled around so far so good on my way to school I didn't get stares or disgusted looks at me through my car window as I drove past the kids I went to school with as they were walking in everything seemed great maybe the Cullen's weren't here yet I didn't see them or hear them so I thought 'AWSOME!' Shouting it in my head mentally, doing happy dances as I stood at my locker wearing my usual jeans sneakers and ruffled sleeve button town top with my hair in a side head braid just something new.

I thought if I looked neat I couldn't easily be made fun of for my looks oh you don't know how wrong I was on that. Standing there taking my books out with a proud smile on my face But My Happiness, And Mental Relief was very short lived when the Cullen's finally Arrived I thought if I didn't pay attention they would ignore me today WRONG. Hearing the footsteps I almost trembled in fear but properly composed myself and made it look like I was digging in my locker while the Cullen's walked in first it was Edward and I could see out of the corner of my eye as ever one watched.

As Edward Cullen, and his perfectly chiseled jaw Sauntered down the hallway with such a swagger that every head turned his way. Of course, he knew that half of the forks high school population was looking at him. The corner of his mouth turned upward into his trademark smirk as he brushed past the other students before coming face to face with the one student who wouldn't give him the time of day, which had to be me Bella Swan. I watched from the corner of my eye as he Casually placed one hand on the locker just by mine directly near my head, my mahogany hair just inches from his fingers. His eyes roaming my body slowly. Being the nice person I am I looked up at him with a smile, this man made my heart skip beats he looked so hot I could jump him right now, But at the same time He filled me with such disgust I wanted to Feed on an entire village just to feel something other than disgust for this man and for myself for being the stupid girl who was attracted to him. This was so un natural I was beyond feeling Repulsive.

"Hey, There Sexy" Edward said with a wink I could tell his thoughts quite possibly about me were inappropriate due to the growing bulge in his pants I suppressed giggles happy he found me attractive but also repulsed due to our current relationship we share which was ' he is the bully I'm the victim I love him he hates me the love hate thing only it wasn't a playful kind of thing that couples play at times.

"What do you want Edward?"I asked tilting my head in a sarcastic way, What you think I'm gonna take his presence in front of me seriously do you haha what planet are you on.

"a date with you my sweet" He spoke sensually twirling my braid with his long slender finger.

"Really?" I asked and a smile spread on my face as much as this man repulsed me to my core he really tugged at my heart no matter what he said whenever he spoke my heart pounded in my chest with a longing need to be close to him.

"Of course! How about tomorrow night pick you up at 8?" He cooed ever so sweetly yet that tone like he didn't mean it but my stupid ass did not see that red flag so I gave into my hearts feelings and stupidly I say yes.

"Yes, Sounds great" I answered not seeming excited I didn't wanna give off that I was attracted to him I didn't wanna get dubbed a slut or seem desperate which would give Rosalie plenty of ammo to use on me and I wanted to play it cool like it didn't bother me at least till I could get to a serious level with Edward then spill my feelings I had to confide in him before I let loose the big stuff.

"Great see you then" He said walking away giving me his signature seductive smile which made my heart melt but I managed to pull myself together to get to class.

At lunch I seen jasper sitting alone and went to sit with him "Hey Jazz Where's Ally?" I ask concerned sitting down.

"Oh hey Bells, Yeah she's fine she just left for the day to go shopping" Jasper answers Rolling his eyes.

" haha! Sounds like her!" I say with a chuckle.

"Of course it is gotts give her props shes good though."Jasper chuckled.

"Yeah, she is thanks to her I have a whole new wardrobe!" I squeaked rolling my eyes and jasper laughs.

"You're not the only one!" Jasper Proclaimed. I laughed so hard I almost fell out of my seat.

"woah there bells Easy" Jasper chuckled happy he amuses me.

"Well any plans for the week " Jasper proceeded to ask.

"Edward, Asked me out" I said with a smile.

"Just be careful Bella Edward is strange since he got back to town." Jasper warned as he explained.

"Why did he leave in the first place" if I may ask.

"I have no idea, but if I do get this right I was thinking maybe the weight of his eternity was starting to hit him and he needed to get away, I don't know I try to stay out of his head and let him talk when he wants to, But he just went for a walk one day came home then left I'll never understand the exact reson behind his actions Bella" Jasper Went on Explaining.

"hmmmm really? From what I've come to learn about him this past week it sounds like him to just up and leave" I in sighted.

"that's Exactly him Bella and this wasn't the first time Carlisle was telling me that He left a while back a few years after he was turned but he came back after a few years, your very insightful Bella" Jasper told.

"Thanks, that's interesting I should do some investigating" I Enthused.

"Good Bella, If you learn anything I'd like to know why he I acting like this and its only towards you" Jasper said with a look of confusion and annoyance.

"Yeah, I noticed that so why me? Why just me? Jasper" I said sounding like I'm pleading.

"I Honestly have no idea Bella if I knew I would tell you everything Bu sadly I don't I don't ask Edward about how he's feeling or question his actions anymore it ends in an argument over stupid stuff your like a little sister to me now Bells I care, Try and cheer up" Jasper Explained in a sympathetic tone he seemed saddened by the way I was hurting. I watched as he got up pulling me in a hug his arms cool against my warm porcelain skin the first set of arms I felt comforted in safe protected and in that moment I let myself weaken, A few tears shed as jasper hugged me tightly like a big brother comforting his younger sister after a break-up.

"shhhhh don't cry Bella" Jasper soothed rubbing my back in Assurance and he pulled back wiping my tears away just as Rosalie walked by seeing I heard her laugh at me and my feelings, Then I full on cried and out of the lunch room, Looking back I could see jaspers face in pure agony and sadness I knew I felt what I was feeling it was his gift ever since the day we met he looked out for me happy me and Ali were so close, He welcomed me as family I had someone to call my brother, Wanting to run back to him and not care I couldn't and face Rosalie to Just no so I ran home pushing past Edward and Emmett.

"Woah watch it Cry baby!" Emmett yelled Just as jasper came out of the lunch room with Rose.

"How can you all! Be so insensitive to such a fragile creature! Your all sick!" Jasper seethed at them he seemed angry.

"Shut up Jasper!" Edward retorted just then Jasper Punched Edward square in the jaw knocking him on his ass Edward just stare in shock wide eyed cupping his jaw as he watched jasper in an angry rage go after Bella.

"Dude! You got your ass kicked!" Emmett teased.

"Shut it, Emmett!" Edward scowled.

"touchy" Emmett defended turning to see jasper running after Bella.

"Bella!, Wait!" Jasper, Yelled sounding remorseful.

"No, Jasper just Go I'll be fine" Bella Answered back her voice cracked with sadness.

Jasper signed to himself watching Bella just walk away, Once She was out of View A shaky hand reached in his pocket Grabbing his phone he called Alice telling her what happened and that it might be a good idea to keep Bella company make sure she's Okay.

"Alright!, Jazzy I'm on it and Nice one on Edward For his behavior lately I think he deserved it" Alice slightly Growled through the Phone Unhappy that her friend was hurt.

"Thanks Ali cat Calm down we should be strong for Bella we don't want her to stress" Jasper replied.

"Yeah you're right If only Charlie was around more" Alice signed through the phone.

"Wait who's Charlie?" Jasper asked confused.

"Bella's Father Her mom died giving birth to her and Ever since Bella's Been 14 She's had to raise herself Because Charlie disappeared completely more often and leaving her alone" Alice Explained.

Jasper left in shock speechless His Un beating heart broke for Bella He knew she was in pain but he didn't know the extent.

"Jazzy, you there?" Alice Called.

"Yeah, It's just heart breaking" Jasper Finally responded his voice cracked in sadness.

" I know Jazz, I feel bad to she's like my baby sister Well I'm heading over I'll see you Maybe tomorrow or late tonight" Alice said sadly.

"Alright love See you then" Jasper spoke and he hung up.

With that Alice Sadly Flashed over to Bella's and knocked.

"Ugh why can't I just be alone" Bella groaned opening the door Greeted with a hug from Alice.

"Aww. Bella Don't cry" She soothed.

"I'm fine Alice" I tried to Explain I was fine I knew I really Wasn't but she couldn't know that.

"No you not I am staying with you" Alice protested.

"Ugh fine" Bella groaned with an eye roll as she closed the door. "so Jasper called you I bet" Bella Stated.

"Of course!" Alice cheered. Ugh I just wanted to be alone I want to wallow for the time being not get all peppy and shit but Alice wasn't having it.

"Bella Cheer up Rosalie is just a bitch" She tried to sooth and I thought wow Alice Curses she must really be trying to get through to me.

"Yeah, I saw that Alice I'm not stupid" I retorted.

" I never said you were Bella now calm down no self Pity and No more attitude I won't have that I would like to try and help you and your act does not help" She scolded in that squeaky voice I could never and wouldn't even try to take seriously she was too funny when she tried to be serious.

"Maybe I don't want to be helped! Maybe I want to be alone" I yelled.

"Now, Now Bella you don't mean that No one wants to be alone" She replied like she's trying to bring out the worst in me. I wanted to be Alone When I was hurting I'm so used to it and right now I really was not in the mood for peppy and getting fake scolded for dealing with my feelings how I always do being alone and emotionally pushing away anyone who intrudes on that if I wanted company I had her number I could call her and I just growled at her.

" Bella, Behave no growling!" Alice pouted. I was so close to losing it I do admire Jaspers caring side and the fact he cared so much he called her to keep me company her being my bed friend but she was not what I needed right now I needed solitude and my ice cream id I wanted anyone I'd want my dad here but that's a pointless thing to want it would never happen.

"Alice, stop telling me what to do and how to act I'm not a baby" I seethed. And She seemed un phased by it Despite my Attitude she insisted on doing everything for me the rest of the day which I wasn't used to so I sat on the couch arms crossed with a pissed expression on my face but I must say the house was spotless, she Even made me dinner and did the dishes after that she then set me a shower which took and enjoyed but I drew the line to sleeping in the same room it was time Alice left.

"Alice, I'm fine you can go now" I said climbing into bed under the covers.

"No, you're not I insist" Alice protested against me. I really was fine well no not really I just needed to be alone a while plus she's done enough for me right now which made me feel a little better but I did not need anything else.

"Yes I am! Do you have the power to read minds, Feel Emotions! No till then you don't know how I feel!" I seethed tears spilling over. "Get out I screamed slamming my bedroom door in her face just then I heard the front door close Relived I snuggled into my bed laying down crying myself to sleep in hopes tomorrow would be better due to my date with Edward I just hope he's had a change of heart.


End file.
